Jeremiah Gottwald
|last = |voice = Ken Narita (Japanese) Crispin Freeman (English) Roberto Certomà (Italian) |status = Alive}} Jeremiah Gottwald (ジェレミア・ゴットバルト, Jeremia Gottobaruto), 28 years old (29 at R2), is a major character in Code Geass. His seiyū is Ken Narita and his English voice actor is Crispin Freeman. Appearance Prior to his presumed death during Battle of Narita, Jeremiah had blue hair and orange eyes, reason he was nicknamed Orange Boy. After his treatment or revival, most of his body was modified to a Cyborg but his physical appearance remained mostly the same, except his left eye socket. His left eye was replaced with an orange framed artificial eye which was essentially a geass canceler. In the first season, he wears a military officer's uniform with an adorned cape at the left side and a blue knightmare frame battle suit that he worn from his defeat at Narita and his left arm was entirely cybernetic until the end of the first season. In the second season, he wears an outfit similar to the knights of the Round and has an orange eye socket that holds his geass canceler. By the end of the series, he wears a farmer's outfit. Personality Jeremiah Gottwald (ジェレミア・ゴットバルト Jeremia Gottobaruto?) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot deeply concerned with the maintenance of Purist supremacy within Britannian society. He is somewhat overconfident and passionate about furthering his goals, both qualities that tend to make him rash and impulsive in battle. He was formerly a part of Empress Marianne's guard, and he is deeply affected after failing to stop her assassination. His loyalty towards Marianne, and to an extent, to Lelouch and Nunnally, was so devoted that he is willing to betray anyone in order to prove his loyalty to them. Character Outline Jeremiah Gottwald early on is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot and a member of the Purist Faction. He attended the Imperial Colchester Institute before joining the Britannian army. He is deeply concerned with their supremacy, jumping on the chance to use Suzaku Kururugi, an Eleven (Japanese citizen) made an Honorary Britannian, as a scapegoat for both avenging Prince Clovis' death and reinforcing the Purists' superiority in Area 11. He hopes to limit military service to Purists alone. Jeremiah was a guard at the Aries Palace when Empress Marianne was assassinated, and considers the incident his biggest failure. Afterwards, he transferred to Japan, the land that had apparently taken the lives of the Empress' two children Lelouch and Nunnally, in an attempt to redeem himself. Initially, he held the rank of Margrave in Area 11's military hierarchy. After Clovis's murder, Jeremiah takes upon the role of Area 11's Acting-Consul, but upon losing Suzaku Kururugi to Zero in a very public fiasco, Jeremiah fell into disgrace, and soon into mental instability when denied the opportunity to regain his former status. In fact, by episode 10, he became completely obsessed with capturing Zero. After learning of Lelouch's motive for becoming Zero, he regains his sanity as well as a new-found purpose of serving Lelouch and Nunnally as an atonement for his previous failures. Character History First Season Jeremiah makes his first appearance in the first episode of the series when he along with Villetta Nu enter Knightmare Frames after Prince Clovis la Britannia commands all Knightmare pilots to recover the capsule that was stolen by the terrorists. When Kallen Kōzuki, piloting the Glasgow, emerges from the vehicle that the terrorists were using, Jeremiah battles her with his Sutherland and outmatches her. Jeremiah leads the Sutherland unit in Shinjiku Ghetto. Lelouch Vi Britannia, directing the resistance forces, easily defeats his unit and manages to assassinate Prince Clovis. Having used his Geass to make Clovis' guard leave, their subsequent memory loss leads Jeremiah to suspect them of treachery. He has most of them arrested. The purebloods within the Britannian Army frame Suzaku for Clovis' death, planning to use him as an excuse to rid the army of Honorary Britannians. As a result of this, they arrange Suzaku for execution. However, Zero, interrupts the execution, announces himself publicly as Zero, and declares it was he who killed Clovis. He hints that Jeremiah has been bribed by calling him "Orange". (It is usually pronounced "Orange-kun" in the original Japanese version. The honorific ''-kun'' shows a level of formality that hints of a prior relationship between the two, to make it appear as if Jeremiah had been conspiring with terrorists. This is lost in the English dub, which instead implies that "Orange" was a code word of some sort, preserving the implication that Jeremiah was in on the terrorists' plot.) Lelouch uses his Geass on Jeremiah Gottwald to force him to assist in Suzaku's rescue, resulting in Jeremiah's disgrace when they ultimately succeed with his aid. Following this incident Jeremiah's standing with both the Army and Brittania is severely dropped, he is reduced in rank to pilot and his superiors and fellow Knightmare pilots refer to him as "Orange" as a way of mocking him, though Villetta Nu remains loyal to him. His fellow pilots even try to assassinate him from which he is rescued by none other than Suzaku and Villetta. Seeking to regain his status, Jeremiah seeks out any opportunity to capture or kill Zero, even disobeying orders to do so. He gets his chance during the Battle of Narita. His impatient and impulsive action leads to his defeat at the hands of Kallen Kozuki, who has recently acquired the Guren Mk-II. Its radiation arm quickly disables his Knightmare, but he refuses to eject. The system eventually ejects on his behalf, but by this point he is badly injured and his escape pod nigh-inoperable. Delusional and barely able to walk, he stumbles upon Prince Schneizel's team of scientists, who pick him up. He is officially listed as killed in action at the battle of Narita because everything suggesting otherwise was lost along with his Knightmare's signal, giving an easy cover-up for the scientists. Schneizel's scientists perform experiments on Jeremiah, enhancing him with various cybernetic devices. The implants run up his spine and cover the entire left side of his body. His mind has also been tampered with, as the scientists make mention to tearing down and rebuilding his emotions. Before the process is complete, he goes insane at the mention of Zero. He breaks out of the research facility and steals the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried. After chasing C.C. and Lelouch to Kamine Island, Jeremiah and the Siegfried are dragged into the ocean by C.C. in a kamikaze attack. Second Season Despite the fact that C.C. was eventually crushed by the pressure of the deep sea (though her immortality allowed her to recover once she surfaced), Jeremiah somehow escaped that fate, ending up as an ally of V.V. Jeremiah's implants appear to have been almost completely internalized, though his left eye is still noticeably cybernetic. He wears an orange mask with an opaque eyepiece over the eye, and clothing very similar to a Knight of Rounds. He appears to be aware of Lelouch's identity as Zero and mentions with adjustments neither Lelouch or C.C. will be a match for him, which Bartley Asprius and his research team are reluctantly helping to complete. The Geass Canceler negates the effects of other Geass, which includes restoring memories suppressed or modified through Geass abilities. In the case of Lelouch's Geass, it also removes the immunity gained from being exposed, so those "canceled" can be affected by it once more. Though Jeremiah is not immune to the effects of other Geass, he can negate their effects by himself, including Rolo's paralyzing Geass. Other modifications include retractable blades attached to his wrists and bulletproof armor. His cybernetic eye can also see beyond the visible light spectrum. Though the modifications make Jeremiah a formidable opponent, the presence of sakuradite in his artificial components allows Gefjun Disturbers to paralyze him; though he can continue to move, doing so nearly kills him since his cybernetic life support systems are inactive. Jeremiah is sent by V.V. to kill Lelouch. The two meet in a train station, where Jeremiah asks Lelouch why he became Zero and betrayed the Emperor. Lelouch tells him that it was to avenge the death of his mother, Empress Marianne, and reveals his real name is Lelouch Vi Britannia. Realizing who Lelouch truly was, and his motivations, he returns to sanity and swears his loyalty to Lelouch in order to redeem his failure to protect Marianne. He now takes the nickname "Orange" as a compliment, seeing it as the name of his loyalty. During the second battle of Tokyo, he is piloting the Sutherland Sieg, which was salvaged from the destroyed Siegfried. Jeremiah once again reunites with Suzaku during the battle discussing about their beliefs only to end up fighting Gino instead who surprises him. In the aftermath of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s detonation, Jeremiah restrains an enraged Lelouch as the Black Knights retreat to reform their battle line. He then leaves to search for Nunnally, and comes across Suzaku in the crater left behind by the explosion. He considers their relationship is a peculiar one, in that Suzaku rescued him once despite Jeremiah having framed him, and muses that they are destined to be enemies before leaving to continue his search. After the Black Knights betray Zero, they report him as dead to the world, Jeremiah included. Jeremiah does not seem convinced and asks to see Zero's face, but Ohgi dodges the request. He later rejoins Lelouch after he takes the throne. During his conversation with Sayoko, he tells her that she has an odd choice of loyalties (following a Britannian despite being Japanese), and remarks that she, like himself, seems to follow the path of chivalry. He later helps Lelouch in his battle against Schneizel and the Black Knights and encounters Anya Alstreim. He manages to break open the Mordred by self-destructing his own Knightmare. He is prepared to kill Anya but spares her life when she mentions to him of having no memories, he realizes that she is under the influence of Geass and uses his Geass Canceler to restore her memories. Soon after he is one of the first to declare "All hail Lelouch!" when he becomes ruler of the world. During the planned execution of the Black Knights, Jeremiah orders the soldiers not to fire and faces off against Suzaku masquerading as Zero. However, he lets Suzaku through, knowing what they have planned. When Lelouch is killed and his prisoners are freed, Jeremiah orders a retreat. At the end of the series, he is shown cultivating an orange farm with Anya, in France, smiling contently. Ironically, this was the fate that Guilford suggested awaited him in the first season after releasing him from prison, to which he was furious. In Turn 25.01, Jeremiah is present along with Anya in the rebuilt Ashford Academy and sets off the fireworks for the Student Council to see. He asks Anya if she would like to return to the academy to which she replied that it was okay as long she has her memories with it. Abilities Geass Canceler In the second season, Jeremiah received a special anti-Geass power with the help of Code-R personnel and V.V., known as Geass Canceler. Situated in his left eye, which is normally hidden by his mask, it grants him the power to negate the effect of any other Geass within his field of influence. Like Rolo Lamprouge's Geass, it does not require eye contact and works through physical barriers. As part of its effect, it can restore memories erased or modified through Geass. When activated, the silver cover of his left eye opens, revealing an inverted blue sigil over his green cybernetic eye. The area of effect is represented by a blue bubble similar to Rolo's red version. When it affects a victim of Lelouchs' Geass, Lelouch can then use his Geass on them again. The silver covering on his left eye works just like Lelouchs' Geass nullifying contact lenses, and when the covering is on his eye the Geass Canceler only affects Jeremiah. The Geass Canceler also seems set to activate by itself whenever Jeremiah is affected by a Geass. Knightmare Frames His skills with a Knightmare are great enough so that he can fight against incredibly powerful Knightmares such as the Siegfried in a much weaker Sutherland and evade its attacks that others that more powerful Knightmares are unable to. Jeremiah also fought evenly with Suzaku briefly, and was able to hold the Lancelot back and damage it slightly without taking damage. Combat Skills He is also a skilled combatant, in and out of a Knightmare Frame. Combined with his cybernetic implants, he is able to engage against an SP like Sayoko with relative ease. Behind the Scenes According to the writing staff of Code Geass, it was originally planned for Jeremiah to die in episode 10 from injuries sustained while fighting Kallen. However, much like with Andrew Waltfeld from , the character's unexpected popularity with the fanbase inspired them to rewrite his story, reviving him in time for the end of the first season. Appearance in Other Media Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion Episode I: The Awakening Path In the opening scenes of the first recap movie, a 20 year old Jeremiah is present and on duty when Lelouch and Nunnally are being sent away to Japan as political hostages. He is shown to be visibly upset and struggling to hold back tears. Lost Colors In the video game spin-off, Jeremiah left the Britannian Army and became a teacher in Ashford Academy, but he is actually undercover to lookout for someone. Both Rai and Shirley have often seen Jeremiah meeting with Villetta and have mistaken them if they are having a relationship. Nightmare of Nunnally In the manga spin-off, Jeremiah in his Sutherland fought against Nunnally in her Mark Nemo unit. He attacked her from behind when Villetta Nu gave an opening, but was easily defeated by Nunnally. After members of the Japanese Liberation Front led by Kusakabe hijacked a hotel and took everyone there hostage, Jeremiah, along with Villetta and the other Pureblood members head through the tunnels, but were easily take down by the JLF's new Raikou weapon. Although he survived with Villetta, both he and Villetta suddenly witness Alice piloting one of the Irregulars's Knightmare Frame pass by in super-speed, which has surprised them. Code Geass: The Manga Jeremiah is present in the manga and is similar to his anime counterpart. In the manga, it was clearly presented that Jeremiah was the one who used Suzaku as a scapegoat when deciding on who it was to blame for the death of Prince Clovis. Similarly, he is compelled to help Suzaku escape by Lelouch. However, instead of Viletta, Jeremiah is shot by Shirley when he realizes that Lelouch is Zero. He doesn't appear again until the second season storyline of the manga. At the epilogue, he appears to work at the orange farm alone while Anya attends Ashford Academy with Gino. Oz the Reflection Jeremiah makes a brief appearance in a flashback of Marika Soresi when she remembers a military jousting trail between her brother Kewell and Jeremiah, which Jeremiah won. He makes his full appearance when he is sent to Area 24 on V.V.'s orders to use the Geass Canceler on Orpheus, but as it is not yet complete, it is blocked by his mask and only partially works. Granblue Fantasy Article in Granblue Fantasy Wiki Trivia * His pilot serial number while in the Britannian Army is 4097112-5508, and was originally a member of G.G.D.C.F. 5th Regiment "K"Powered Task Company, Knightmare "B" Platoon, Squad #733. * Jeremiah has a little sister named Lilicia. * When Jeremiah contacts Lelouch in Season 2, Episode 16, his name appears as 'Orange'. * Jeremiah is the only character in the series with orange eyes. * Jeremiah's English voice actor Crispin Freeman also did Fuuma Monou from X/1999 which the series is said to be spiritually succeeded by Code Geass. * Crispin Freeman who voices his character in the English Dub is best known for voicing Alucard, the main protagonist of the show Hellsing, as well as Itachi Uchiha from the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia Naruto] franchise. * Jeremiah is rebuilt into a cyborg. His cybernetic parts look remarkably similar to the Alter armor of Kazuma, the main character of the 2001 Sunrise anime Scryed. Both Scryed and Code Geass have the same director * Jeremiah has very similar traits to Ein from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans, another Sunrise anime series. Both start off as minor characters but turn to needing cybernetics to survive by the end of their series' first season. Also, they both harbor a grudge to the main protagonist though, unlike Ein who acts on that grudge unto death, Jeremiah becomes a loyal subordinate to the main protagonist of his respective series. * His last name means "Forest of God" in German. Quotes * "Yes... your majesty!" * (After being insulted by Lelouch by calling him Orange in Narita) "Orange?!..... DIE!" * "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!! Mr. Zero, can it really be?! What?! Oh what luck, what fate, what evil fortune!" * "You're the one who will talk here! Because I have my reasons I'm resolved to see my loyalty through!" * "Zero! I must ... rid the world of the empire's enemies! Yes and so ... ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" * (after killing two guards) "Look what happens simply by asking where Lelouch was." *Conversation with V.V. during . ** '''Jeremiah: "That machine was made so that I could prove my loyalty." ** V.V.: "Jeremiah, I thought that you had a personal grudge against Zero." ** Jeremiah: "I did because I thought he was a mere commoner preventing me from serving the royal family, but now I know who he is, and I know that by serving him, I am serving my Lady Marianne." * "Orange, you say? That's the name of my loyalty!" *''"Memorize this! Memorize Jeremiah Gottwald! Commit it to memory because that's the memorable name of the man who has defeated you."'' *"No memories? Could it be?" * Conversation with Lelouch: ** Lelouch: "A mechanical body... and you've got a Geass canceller. Your vengefulness is truly top-notch, Orange Boy." ** Jeremiah: "There's no vengefulness. It's sheer loyalty." * "''Code R''? ...I see. You've given me an abnormally high active electric potential and boosted my neuro-filaments!" *"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" * "Spare me your excuses! You're the one who made me like this because you hated me for sending you back to the homeland!" *"I swear I'm not Orange! ZERO!!!" * Conversation with Rolo: ** Rolo: "As long as my brother is safe..." ** Jeremiah: "Then we will have another chance." *"I BESEECH YOU... I'm begging you, please die." * About the day of Marianne's murder: "I know. I remember because I was there too. ...My first assignment: to guard her - Lady Marianne, whom I loved and respected! But I failed to carry through with that loyalty... I just wasn't able to protect her! ... I don't serve V.V. I follow only one... Lady Marianne." * "You rescued me a long time ago, didn't you? Very courageous. Came here to thank you for that honorable act. You and I share a rather odd connection, don't you think? Suppose it's fate that we became enemies in the end. I'll take my leave now, sir. I must search for Lady Nunnally." * "Suzaku Kururugi! I owe you a debt, I sympathize with you, I respect you. However in this situation! Loyalty trumps all!" Gallery Jeremiah_royal_guard_uniform.jpg|Jeremiah as the vi Britannia siblings depart for Japan. Orangekun-18-jeremiah.png Jeremiah's_Geass_Canceler.png|Jeremiah's Geass Canceler activated. Jeremiah_gottwald7.png Jeremiah Profile.jpg bby.png|Jeremiah in Sutherland jfmECVg.jpg|Jeremiah as he appears in Oz the Reflection DVFFLAHVQAASymb.jpg JeremiahHailing.png|Jeremiah on top of the Mordred, hailing Lelouch Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:The Black Knights Category:Purist Faction Category:Britannian Military Category:Britannian Knights Category:Nobles Category:Geass Directorate Category:Former Villains